Snake (film)
Snake is a 2020 American action/adventure/fantasy film produced by Legendary Entertainment and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. Based on a story by Noah Biondi, it is the first film in the Snake Cinematic Universe. Synopsis High school student Trip Daniels is constantly abused at school and nothing goes well for him. One day, however, he is bitten by a special type of snake, granting him snake-like abilities in which he uses to his advantage. However, he is taken to a mythical realm called the Poison Kingdom, where he is encountered by a spirit named Atha who helps guide Trip to defeat any threats and become the true defender of the Poison Kingdom. Plot TBD Cast * Dylan Minnette as Trip Daniels, the main protagonist of the film. He is constantly abused in high school and nothing goes his way until he is bitten by a snake and is taken to the Poison Kingdom where he becomes a powerful defender and defeats all of the threats and dangers there under the mentoring of Atha. * Maddie Ziegler as Courtney Oliver, one of the supporting protagonists of the film. She is very kind and shows great support towards Trip Daniels. She is also Trip's life-long crush. * Asher Angel as Topher Brown, one of the supporting protagonists of the film. He is very comedic and tries to find humor in even some of the darkest situations, which often annoys Trip and the gang. He is also really good at basketball. * Zachary Levi as Atha, one of the supporting protagonists of the film. He is a spirit who tries to inform Trip about all forms of information regarding the Poison Kingdom, although he too can get a bit comedic and sidetracked by turning everything into a joke. He is also the creator of the Poison Kingdom who sent upon tons and tons of snakes to the real world to help bring people to the Poison Kingdom in order for it to be a stable civilization. * Remy Hii as Grant Terrence/The Anaconda, one of the main antagonists of the film. Due to Trip dismissing him in the past, he turned against him and decided to envy and bully him for years and years. He also terrorizes the Poison Kingdom due to being looked down upon for not following any Miasmian propaganda promoted by the Miasmian royal family at the time of their ruling. * Ty Simpkins as Jacob Daniels II/Prince Jacob Miasma II/The Viper, the brother of Trip Daniels and one of the main antagonists of the film. Due to his parents always trying to look out for Trip and providing all of their attention towards Trip instead of him, he had grown up since birth with an envy for Trip Daniels. After meeting him in the Poison Kingdom, he kept their brotherhood and the royal family as a secret to Trip until he realized it was all a facade and Jacob and his parents were only trying to get even with anyone who was above them in terms of social classes and importance in the society. * Hiroyuki Sanada as Eric Reikokuna/The Python, an on/off protagonist/antagonist of the film. He grew up being constantly abused and neglected as well as living in poverty. His parents were killed at a very young age, leading him to live in a foster home for over 13 years until breaking out to find shelter in a different location. He was skilled in math, so after receiving a scholarship and skipping several grades, Eric became Trip's math teacher during fifth grade. Sometime after that, Eric ended up losing his house and his job due to the foster home finding out about his breakout, and he was sent to the streets. A week later he approached the house of Trip's grandparents. He asked them if he could come in, but they rejected his request and shut the door on him. Soon after, a devastating storm arrived, leaving Eric cold, hungry, and exhausted. He then received a vision where he would become a very dangerous entity to the universe and would get revenge on everyone who has ever neglected him. He woke up from his vision and found out he had been bitten by a snake, which gave him snake-like abilities. He had been fed up with the world and decided to use his powers for revenge. He assassinated Trip's grandparents (which had been the first sighting of any snake-like powers on Earth) and also blew up the foster home he was dumped in for making him lose everything he had. He was then taken to the Poison Kingdom due to being warned that Trip Daniels (the grandson) was there. He attempted to defeat Trip Daniels but was soon defeated, and knowing that he couldn't get all the revenge he needed, he decided to join forces with Trip Daniels temporarily until he decided to engage in a deal to terrorize the Poison Kingdom once more, causing him to kill Courtney in an attempt to sidetrack Trip. He then realizes again that this isn't a good idea and once again joins forces with Trip permanently. * Marisa Tomei as Jane Daniels/Queen Jane Miasma, the mother of Trip and Jacob Daniels. She always wants Trip to succeed by doing his best and powering through his issues to become stronger while also being emotionally attached to her adventures in the Poison Kingdom. She purposely doesn't bring up Jacob to Trip because it would feel like Trip would be ashamed of his own existence. * Jake Gyllenhaal as Jacob Daniels/King Jacob Miasma, the father of Trip and Jacob Daniels. He is very indifferent on his expressions and emotions towards Trip and doesn't care much about him nor does he support him. This causes him and Jane to constantly fight with each other due to him not taking care of Trip very well. Category:Biondipastas's Ideas Category:Films based on books Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:2020 films Category:Snake